Inocente
by ghostgirlfireligt1
Summary: ¿Inocente? Corey no era inocente, y eso Laney lo tenía más que claro. Porque conforme pasaban los años, esa tierna infancia era fugaz. ¿Que si era inocente? Claro que lo era.


¿Inocente? Corey no era inocente, y eso Laney lo tenía más que claro.

Porque conforme pasaban los años, esa tierna infancia era fugaz.

¿Que si era inocente?

Claro que lo era.

En su pasado, esta más que claro.

Y ahora se golpeaba en la pared por lo crédulo e infantil que era.

Awww, la dulce y tierna infancia.

Que recuerdos aquellos cuando los pequeños infantes jugaban a las escondidillas y los niños creían que las niñas tenían piojos.

-ja-ahora se burlaba de aquellos tan hermosos y reconfortantes años.

Lo extrañaba de verdad.

Pero mirándolo por el lado positivo, también tenia sus beneficios.

Como lo era enamorarse.

El amor, ¿Qué era el amor?

 _El amor es una palabra de dos silabas_

 _Dos consonantes_

 _Dos vocales_

 _Y dos idiotas._

Antes no hubiera entendido porque las personas se enamoraban.

Ahg

Mejor ni recordarlo.

-Corey-alguien lo llamo sacándolo de su ensoñación, era Laney.

-hey, por cuanto tiempo ibas a hacerme esperar-le regaño el ojiazul con un puchero-llevo aquí esperándote por…-se detuvo para ver su reloj de mano imaginario-5 minutos.

-cálmate dramático-lo golpeo amigablemente en el hombro-solo me retrase por 5 infames minutos-se disculpo esta sentándose en el sofá del garaje a un lado de Corey-no se acabara el mundo por eso.

-si, pero fueron los 5 minutos más eternos de toda mi corta vida-refunfuño haciendo su eficaz mohín seductor, aquel que volvía loca a Laney.

-Así que…-comenzó a hablar mientras se levantaba del lado en el que estaba y se sentaba en el regazo de Corey con cada una de sus extremidades a sus costados y los brazos detrás de la nuca del mismo-¿como puedo hacer para que me perdones por hacerte esperan esos terribles y miserables 5 minutos de tardanza?

-Creo que la repuesta a eso es demasiado obvia-

-A si-arqueo una ceja fingiendo no entender a lo que se refería-no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que estas hablando.

-¿A no? Tal vez tendré que refrescare la memoria-señalo acercándose más a su rostro.

-Eso seria de bastante ayuda, si-afirmo sonriendo.

-Entonces, empecemos-y con esto ultimo, unieron sus labios.

Y si.

Esta es la razón por la cual era bueno dejar aquella hermosa inocencia.

Corey deslizo su mano en la cintura de ella y la otra detrás del cuello para mantenerla cerca de si. Mordisqueando su labio inferior, sus lenguas se tocaron y bailaron en el interior de las cavidades vocales mandándoles varias sensaciones agradables.

Sin perder más tiempo.

La recostó en el sofá levantando buena parte de la blusa blanca que ahora usaba ella.

Aun así, ella no se quedo atrás, pues le quito aquel gorro tan querido para el y levanto igualmente la playera de este deleitándolo con las dulces carisias que ella le provocaba.

¿Que se puede decir de la edad en la que las hormonas alborotadas salen a flote y la atracción por el sexo opuesto despierta?

El calor en el ambiente iba subiendo de nivel cuando alguien en la entrada del garaje los encontró en pleno acto.

Que en otras palabras:

Los pescaron infraganti.

-¿Soy yo o esto no es apto para menores?-comento kon señalando a los tortolos besuqueándose en el sofá.

-Yo me inclinaría más por la segunda opción-contesto el flacucho acomodándose los lentes.

-si yo también-apello Kon a su hermano gemelo.

-…-

-…-

Barios minutos de silencio después.

.

.

-¿no crees que deberíamos sacarlos de su mundo íntimo?-

-Hum, si, seria lo mas apropiado-opino Kin al grandote-coff, coff-fingió toser para lograr llamar su atención-disculpen si interrumpimos su…-

-Porque no mejor se van a un cuarto-lo interrumpió Kon a lo que los jóvenes en el sofá se sobresaltaron y cayeron de relleno en el suelo-¿Qué?-pregunto este a su hermano que lo miraba con ojos desaprobatorios.

-se dice, consíganse un cuarto-corrigió el otro.

-Ah, okey-

-Chicos ¿q…que hacen aquí?-pregunto Corey con las mejillas bañadas en color carmesí.

-Du, tenemos práctica, lo olvidaron-

-Je-parece que se olvidaron completamente de todo a su alrededor-se burlo Kin.

-Después nos avisas cuando Laney este embarazada-

-Awww, los jóvenes de hoy en día con sus hormonas alborotadas-

-Disculpen-mascullo Laney, levantándose para caminar amenazadoramente asta donde estaban los gemelos y tomar a ambos del cuello de sus camisas.

-¿Quién dijo algo? Yo no dije nada, ¿tu dijiste algo Kon?-pregunto temeroso el de las gafas al grandulón.

-claro que si, estábamos burlándonos de los tortolos y de su futuro embarazo. Lo recuerdas…-sin más, el grandote callo al ver la mira asesina del flacucho (si, incluso Kin puede hacer eso) inmediatamente se puso nervioso y negó energéticamente-cierto aquí nadie hablo, ni una sola palabra-

-más les bale, porque si no…-amenazo esta.

Por favor Corey calma a tu fiera-suplico Kin pretendiendo llorar. Y como si de un ángel se tratase, el susodicho se interpuso entre Laney y los chicos.

-Tranquila Lanes, solo estaban jugando-calmo el oji-zafiro a la fiera que tenia como novia-además-se acerco asta su oreja y susurro sensualmente-después terminaremos lo que empezamos-le giño un ojo haciéndola sonrojarse rápidamente por el comentario. Corey tomo su guitarra eléctrica y subió al escenario-y bien…no suben.

Esta conversación aun no a terminado-dejando su sonrojo a un lado, señalo a los chicos y con el pulgar en su cuello lo movió como si les estuviera cortando la garganta, chasque la lengua y se unió a Corey.

Después de terminar el ensayo, la pareja enamorada continuo con lo zullo. Solos en el cuarto de este sellaron el amor que se tenían el uno hacia el otro, entre cuerpos desnudos, entrelazados y sudorosos, como también, gemidos y jadeos continuos.

Para la juventud de hoy en día y las hormonas a flor de piel.

Eso seria lo mejor de haber dejado esa dulce infancia, pero sobre todo…

Lo más hermoso de la inocencia.

Awww la inocencia.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN.**

 **Que puedo decirles…soy una pervertida sin remedio.**

 **¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA, E. L. JAMES¡**

 **Ya tengo el prox capitulo de "ámame otra vez" pero me quedo algo corto, máximo son como 5 hojas en Word, no se si lo quieran así para subirlo el sábado en la tarde ósea-se mañana o que lo haga más largo y tal ves lo suba el miércoles o jueves. Ustedes deciden.**

 **No se que me pasa, pero por ahora tengo una gran fiebre de one-shots, a si que…espérenlos.**

 **Próximamente.**

 **O si, antes de que se me olvide.**

 **Gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews y ese a favoritos.**

 **Valeri Riffin Kirigaya**

 **Karla Riffin**

 **MAYTHEKILLER03**

 **Lyna01**

 **Las quiero mucho chicas.**

 **PD:**

 **No olviden desearles a sus mamis un feliz día.**

 **Yo amo a la mía.**

 **Reviews.**


End file.
